


Hero and Princess

by Vampool



Series: Modern AU [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Non-Binary Marceline, Sleepovers, Toddler Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampool/pseuds/Vampool
Summary: Finn cuts them off “I want to play hero and princess with pepbubs!!” he looks around expectantly“You mean Bonnie? She’s working late at the lab with Pepper tonight, you know that Finn.”Finn sleeps over at Marcy and Bonnie's Place
Relationships: Finn The Human & Marceline, Finn the Human & Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Modern AU





	Hero and Princess

“MARCELINEEEEEEE!” Finn squeals, practically jumping out of his older brother's arms and making a beeline to Marceline as soon as he sees them. He gets to them and reaches his tiny hands up as far as he can go, tugging on their pants and demanding to be picked up. 

‘Hey little guy, excited to spend the night huh?” they reach down and pick him up “you got your little green baggie and everything”

Finn giggles, wrapping his arms around their neck “Yep! Brought my dino pjs and a toothbrush and even brought something for you! Jake says you’ll love it!” 

“I'm sure they will.” Jake leans down to kiss his younger brother on the head, before standing up and giving Marceline a much more serious look. “Thanks again for taking him Mar. I really don’t like working night shifts but we need this money, and I can pay you back for it later” 

Marceline shook their head “You really don’t need to do that bro. I’ve got you, okay? Now go, you’ll be late!”

“BYE JAKE HAVE FUN!!!” Finn shouts as his brother closes the door, waving his hand frantically. The second the door shut, Marceline took him into the living room, dropping him on the couch. 

“Okay Little Man, what do you wanna do tonight? Watch a movie? Play some games Mayb-”

Finn cuts them off “I want to play hero and princess with pepbubs!!” he looks around expectantly 

“You mean Bonnie? She’s working late at the lab with Pepper tonight, you know that Finn.” Finn’s smile falls at that “Hey, maybe I could be the Princess instead?” Marceline offers, but it doesn't do anything to stop the frown growing on Finn’s face

“No that wouldn't work because you are the vampire queen and also you aren't a girl” Finn balls up his fists, tears forming at his eyes “it isn't fair!! Everyone is always working! Nobody ever has time to play!! It's not fair it’s not!” Finn starts to cry, big eyes looking up and Marceline. They open their mouth to speak, to tell Finn he's wrong, but stop themselves. Finn isn’t wrong, that’s truly how it looks to him. Marceline may know that every adult around him is just working to stay on their feet, too keep him alive and happy, Finish their degree and actually start LIVING, but that's definitely not what it's like to Finn. 

Marceline kneels down, getting face to face with him and gently taking his hands into their own. “Hey buddy, You know that just because we have to go work doesn’t mean we don’t want too play with you?” 

“Really?” he asks

“Yes really. We still want to play with you. I miss Bonnie too when she’s at the lab, but I know she misses me too. It’s the same when any of us are at work Finn, we miss you, and we wish we were with you.” Finn sniffles one last time before launching himself into her arms, hands balling up in their hair. Marceline wraps their arms around him, and continues “Bonnie will be home soon enough, and i’m sure she’s going to be so happy to see you and the surprise you brought us. and if you really want you can even sleep in our room tonight if it will make you feel better, okay? But in the meantime, how about we think of something else to play?”

Finn pulls away from them and smiles “okay, but can we still play princess and hero? But i'll be the prince and you be the hero and rescue me?”

Marceline smiles back at him “that sounds like a rocking idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg second Story in the AU!
> 
> i love the non-binary marcy headcanon, and it has too be in my story. once again, there is no spell checking on this soooo


End file.
